


Together

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: The one I love [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Legion!Leonard, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: He knows they shouldn't but somehow with this woman all caution just vanishes.And all he sees is her.He doesn't know her, but at the same time he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this and I really wanted to post it!  
> Also I am editing the second chapter of "Rewritten" and after that I'm working on the prompts!   
> Alsoooo i'm writing the second story on "CC through the timeline" and I have one phrase for you:   
> "Pride and Prejudice and Zombies".  
> Hope you like this bit!   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

_"You know, like... Two people, together. That nobody ever thought would be together..."_

 

“I don’t remember you.” He said and the words were like stabs in her gut. Now that he knew who he would become and what that man meant to _her_ … Now it just hurt so much more to hear these words.

“I know.” She answered and she could hear the slight tremble in her own voice as she reached out for his hand. “But right now… I don’t care.”

She launched forward; lips meeting his and it was only a moment before he reincorporated the kiss with his hands wrapping around her waist. She pushed him on the small couch that was in the empty warehouse and he pulled her down with him, holding her tightly.

“We shouldn’t.” He warned her as her hands worked swiftly on the buttons of the shirt he has wore; his new style with the coat and black shirt that had replaced his parka and sweaters. “Sara… _this is madness_.”

“Just because it’s madness it doesn’t mean that we can’t embrace it, _Leonard_.” Once the shirt was off of his body and thrown on the concrete floor Sara let out an appreciative moan at the sight of his lean-muscled chest.

“I’m _not_ him. And as far as I am concerned you are just a hook-up. Like every other time.” He stated and Sara didn’t try to hide the raw pain in her eyes. “ ** _Nothing_** has changed. There isn’t gonna be any cuddling or sweet words. _Cause I’m not him_.”

And he would saw that again and again; trying to believe it himself. Trying to convince his own mind… _and heart_ , that this blonde was a stranger to him. That she and the team were the enemies.

He would think that as Sara fell apart around him and as he followed her over the edge a few seconds later.

He would think that as he pulled a blanket above their sated bodies and pulled her close to keep her warm; even though they both knew that he didn’t do _cuddling_.

But he wouldn’t be thinking that _or anything_ , in the morning as the first rays of sun crept through the sky lights on the roof and he smelled the soft scent of her hair and felt the warmth of her skin. Leonard would just hold the woman closer and pretend for a moment that he didn’t need to go back… back to his _team_ , and ultimately _2013_. That somehow he and Sara could stay like they were now _forever_.

He knew they couldn’t.

But at that moment that _now_ they were living was just enough for him.


End file.
